Sam's True Famous Lover
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Sam was never into kids being on top of anything. When she gets a secret admirer letter from a famous ghost boy, she's about to face her biggest challange. She always believed to not judge a book by it's cover, does this go with Danny too? major DxS
1. Prologue: Shy

**Looks like it's time for me to start this story. This one I didn't get from any story or movie. I just had the idea of having Danny's ghost half being his only half. How would he be able to go out with Sam? Now I may've gotten some ideas from Hannah Montana, I really don't know, but otherwise. No story, no nothing. If somebody else is doing a story similar to this, two minds think alike. I don't care if you put this story in some kind of story stealer website, cause' I've had that happen before, but don't you dare claim I stole anything. I may lie at times, but I'm not a thief and you don't see me yelling at somebody, claiming they stole my idea. I hate it when you guys do that without asking questions and among everyone; I only met one person who asked if I stole anything or not. Review please!!**

You see in Amity Park, a boy on the roof of a large building. He had a black jumpsuit, green glowing eyes, white snowy hair, with a tanish face. He clutched his legs and looked down at the small city of Amity Park. There was a song stuck in his head.** This song is This is Me from Camp Rock. I changed it a little to fit Danny since he's a guy.**

_'I've always been the kind of guy, that hid my face'_

Danny continued to look down, and then looked at a school called Casper High. It was the high school he once went to and where he died at. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Everyone was facing him while he was on stage at the talent show.

_'So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say'_

He was supposed to be singing. Nobody ever thought he would actually sing in public. He was always afraid of showing everyone who he was and this was a start to blossom out. He was gonna ask the most beautiful girl out to the dance. Now he never loved her anymore.

'_But I have this dream right inside of me, I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know, to let you know'_

_"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me,"_ sang Danny.

Danny sighed, and then heard the school bell ring; this meant that school was over. He smiled and watched everyone walk out of the school and run around to go home, go to work, or just hang out with friends. He remembered those times too. Hanging with his best friends and laughing and joking around with them. He saw the most beautiful girl in his eyes exit the school. He's had a crush on her for a while and wanted so much to talk to her, but knew she never liked famous people. He wished he was normal. She had silky black hair, sparkly purple eyes, and a bright completion. It was a great view from where he was at, because he could see her and she wouldn't see him. Danny flew invisibly closer to the girl to get a closer look and be by her.

Sam felt somebody was watching her. She shook it off and saw Tucker who came by from the school trying to flirt with other girls again. She rolled her eyes and walked to the poor dateless guy.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Smiled Tucker.

"Nothing much, wanna hang at the Nasty Burger?" Asked Sam.

"Sure, say, do you feel like someone's watching us?" Asked Tucker as the two left.

"Even up close, she's an angel, but she'll never notice me," sighed Danny as he flew into the air with a bunch of girls shouting his name, "every girl in school loves me," he smiled as he looked at the goth girl who didn't even speak nor cared, "except one, who is the one I love the most."


	2. Secret Admirer

**Looks like I had a good start with my story. Yes, Danny is kinda stalking Sam, but not the creepish type of way. This gets better, because Danny's about to face a good challenge yet. I haven't figured out a plot yet, but hopefully I'll figure it out sooner or later. By the way, I'm not getting any reviews from my new story Villain For a Villain. Go check it out, it's a really good story. Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker were hanging at the Nasty Burger. It was where they always met to just talk or get away from the populars and teachers.

Sam never liked the populars or anybody above the food chain. The school was split into groups like Science geeks, comic geeks, losers, jocks, cheerleaders, math club, etc. Sam just wanted to have her own group which was welcomed by any person who was different.

Tucker liked hanging around with Sam. She was cool and liked him despite of his weirdness that people put him down for.

Sam was having an issue with a secret admirer. He had given her flowers: that were dug up from the ground, love poems, and chocolates. She had been frustrated, because every boy she asked never gave her those things. She even asked Tucker if he was trying to play a prank on her and even he didn't do it. This was rather a practical joke somebody is pulling on her or really was in love with her.

"He gave me another one. 'Dear Sam, your beauty shines like a gem stone. I wish you luck on your test tomorrow. Love your secret admirer'. How did he even know I had a test today?" Questioned Sam, "unless, he's stalking me!"

"Maybe you both take the same class," guessed Tucker.

"No, I asked every boy in school and they never gave me a note. Not even their handwriting matches theirs. I want to know who it is and if this is some kind of a joke, then they're gonna get it!" Glared Sam.

A few seats ahead, Paulina was talking to her friends about 'being saved by Danny Phantom' again. A lot of the girls thought it was so interesting and even believed her every word. They were true, but the parts where she said she had her kiss or he said she was beautiful, was a big fat lie.

"And then he picked me up from my hotel and put me on ground. He smiled at me and he said 'oh Paulina, you are my princess'," smiled Paulina telling her own tale.

"What a witch, bragging on about 'Danny Phantom'. Oh please, like I even care how 'cute' his eyes are. He can just save a rat from the sewer," spat Sam.

"I think he's cool and he saves people from ghosts. I wish I could meet him, we could be friends," smiled Tucker.

"Well, until that happens, I'll see cows fall from the sky," glared Sam as she threw away her food and put up her tray, "and I just lost my apatite."

Sam marched right out the door with frustration. She didn't like the fact Paulina had to act all show off-like and say that she knew everything. She wouldn't even know if Superman was super or not. Danny Phantom was so not as super as they say on TV and she would know. Nobody is.

Danny was flying down chasing a Box Ghost who was coming towards Sam.

"LOOK OUT!!" Warned Danny as Sam turned and ran out of the way.

The Box Ghost crashed to the ground and then got up. He glared at Danny for messing up his boxes and then made other boxes float and surround Sam.

"You will pay for messing my boxes, for I AM THE BOX GHOST!!" Wailed Box Ghost as Sam got caught in one of the boxes.

"GET ME OUT!!" Cried Sam.

"Box Ghost, we've been through this already, you're not scary. The only reason you scare other people is the fact that you're a ghost," annoyed Danny, "and would you let the lady go."

"There is no letting go. The Box Ghost takes hostages," smirked Box Ghost.

"Oh come on! What are you? Lance Luther," wined Danny, "and she's escaping."

Sam had ripped the box apart for her to get out just in time as the Box Ghost started chasing her.

Sam wasn't too happy about not only being chased by a dumb ghost who controls boxes, but having to run into Danny Phantom himself. This was not the time to be mocked by a famous ghost boy.

"Come back, for I am . . ." cried Box Ghost as Danny sucked him in the thermos.

"Not the brightest, are you?" Asked Danny rhetorically.

"Thanks," sighed Sam who decided the least she could do was thank the ghost boy for saving her.

"No problem. I never got the chance, 'cause I was busy, but I have a question," said Danny.

"Spill," annoyed Sam with her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to go out sometime? Like maybe . . . I don't know, the park, roof, or . . ." asked Danny while rubbing his neck.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Sam surprisingly.

"You caught me. I've just been giving you secret admirer letters and I feel stupid for not even doing anything," admitted Danny.

"Wait a second, time out, you're my secret admirer?" Shocked Sam who never expected this to come.

"Yes, sorry for not making a move earlier. Ghost fighting is pretty busy and I was shy," apologized Danny.

"Well . . . I guess there's no harm. I'm not into people who are on top of the food chain, but since you were nice enough to ask me. I'll go, but if this is some joke, I'll . . ." warned Sam.

"Sam, I don't joke about stuff like that. Then again, you do go to Casper High. Just don't listen to Paulina's stories, she won't freakin' leave me alone," explained Danny who looked frustrated.

"She lies, so you don't have to worry," annoyed Sam as Danny smiled and flew off, "I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with the ghost boy. Nobody is gonna believe me . . . I don't even believe me."


	3. First date

**What do ya think? Sam decides to go on a date with Danny Phantom. She's only doing it, because she doesn't really know him and is just giving him a chance. Although, this is gonna be a challenge, 'cause remember, she doesn't like anyone top of anything. Review please!!**

Sam was in her bedroom lying down.

She was just sighing and looking at her watch. It was 6:56 and it was only gonna be four minutes until Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park, was gonna come by and pick her up.

Why did Danny want to go out with her anyway? She was just a Goth geek and a loser at her school. She wasn't popular or brainy Jane. She was a loser and got made fun of on an everyday basis. All of a sudden, a ghost boy happens to send her love letters and flowers saying that he's in love with her. Sam Manson, a Goth geek, a loser, and an outcast.

Sam heard a rush of her curtains, but the window was closed. This meant that Danny was here.

"You ready?" Asked Danny who now appeared in person.

"Whatever," sighed Sam as she got up and felt Danny's arm under her arm.

"Hang on," told Danny as Sam saw her feet lift up from the ground.

"Whoa," gasped Sam, holding a tight grip on Danny's shoulder.

"It's ok, you'll get used to it," winked Danny as they flew through the wall into the sky.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Screamed Sam as they finished making a loopty loop.

"Fun huh?" Teased Danny who was entertained by Sam's shock during flight.

"Hey, I've never flown before and you do five thousand times!" Glared Sam as she saw a building in front, "AH!"

Danny and Sam fazed through the building, leaving the office people clueless.

Sam opened her eyes and yelled, "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH PROTECTOR OF AMITY PARK!!"

"Don't worry, dying is not that bad. I died and I turned out ok," smiled Danny in a teasing matter.

"You're a ghost, you're supposed to be dead!" Glared Sam.

"Exacto and I like messing with you," smiled Danny as Sam rolled her eyes thinking, 'this guy is so immature.'

"So, where are we going exactly?" Asked Sam.

"There," pointed Danny to the side of the lake near Amity Park that was non other then a cave.

The two teenagers landed on the side of the underground cave. It looked dark and scary, which was what Sam was more into. 'At least he has good taste' Sam thought seeing the cave right in front of her.

"Scary, I like it," smiled Sam.

"Really, you should see my home," said Danny.

"Your home?" Questioned Sam.

"You hear of hunted houses? Where do you think a ghost has to live?" Asked Danny critically.

"Oh," blushed Sam for the fact she asked a very stupid question.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. People always ask these questions," told Danny as he made his hand glow, "this is a haunted cave actually."

Sam went inside with excitement. This was a haunted cave as a Goth, she was very interested in anything scary, gory, or violence.

There was a moaning sound echoing inside the cave. Danny just smiled and Sam took more interest in this cave.

"Many people come here and think this is a scandal, but in fact, there are haunted caves, houses, and places around here. That's also the reason why I hunt ghosts. Some of these guys aren't friendly," explained Danny.

"Like the Box Ghost?" Asked Sam.

"He's . . . not exactly a threat, but he wishes he was. Sometimes I skip him, but I catch him anyway, because many people here fear ghosts, which is actually stupid unless you count the dangerous ones," told Danny.

"Why are there haunted places that those ghosts live instead of normal ones?" Asked Sam.

"Thousands of years, ghosts have been threats to humanity. Same with humans being a threat to ghostity or whatever you call it. Anyway, ghosts wanted to find a way to let the humans know that they're on their property. It's like a security system. Where I live, I just scare people away by making trees move and making loud noises if I have to," explained Danny.

"Can you really do that? Make trees move?" Asked Sam.

"Well . . . yeah, if you have the right stuff. I had to trade in ecto balls to get that stuff," told Danny as Sam's eyes widened, "you pay with money, ghosts trade."


	4. Don't judge a book by its cover

**I see you guys liked my last chapter. This is where the date gets really interesting. How? You'll just have to read for yourself. Review please!!**

Danny opened a shaft on the ceiling of the cave, "where does that lead, Paulina's house?"

"Funny," annoyed Danny at Sam's joke as he, then her went through the shaft to a kitchen.

"Nasty Burger. Are you gonna buy me a burger or something? The place is closed!" Glared Sam.

"We're not here for dinner," said Danny as he walked to the schedule paper and wrote some things down.

"Are you trying to change someone's schedule?" glared Sam.

"NO!" Glared Danny.

"Then what are you doing?" Asked Sam.

"I'm clocking in. You worked here before?" Asked Danny.

"No, but Valerie is," said Sam, "she's actually the Nasty Net."

"And whom you suppose washes that smelly costume at the dry cleaners, delivers the Nasty Burger patties to put in the freezer, and prepares the place for tomorrow?" Questions Danny.

"The manager?" Answered Sam.

"Wrong again," annoyed Danny as a ghost girl who looked so much like him came with a big brown box of Nasty Burger Patties, "this is my cousin, she comes here too. You're late."

"I know, but Valerie thought I was stealing some boxes," told Dani.

"Whatever, I still need two more boxes," told Danny as his cousin nodded and fazed in the ceiling.

"You work here?" Shocked Sam.

"Even I have to live in this world. Besides, the food here's better then the Ghost Zone," told Danny.

"But wait, why make money here? Can't you make money in the Ghost Zone too?" Asked Sam.

"I told you, ghosts trade and money is never used there. I live here Sam and I have to get my money somewhere. Money doesn't grow on trees," said Danny with his arms crossed.

"Still, why not work someplace a lot more . . . I don't know, less lamer?" Asked Sam.

"Because . . ." Danny paused, then continued in a whisper, "no one else would hire me."

"What? But you're Danny Phantom, everybody loves you, my own school talks about you," surprised Sam.

"Yeah, your school, my fan club, and maybe even the adults around here, but what about the mayor, the government, or even United States of America?" Questioned Danny rhetorically, "this is the real world. To the government, I ain't a hero, I'm just an imaginary figure or a dangerous creature in this universe. Nobody accepts people like me, that's why we ghosts have to fend for ourselves. They steal, harm others, and do who knows what just because nobody accepts them. Me? I have to live by whatever trash people throw at me."

Sam realized at this point that Danny Phantom may've been famous, he may've had fans, but he wasn't as spoiled as Paulina or her gang was.

Sam never in her life thought about what other people outside of United States would think of him. She never thought about how Danny was gonna survive. Most importantly, she never thought about how he was gonna get a job with mostly everyone thinking he didn't exist or wasn't even worth anything.

"I didn't think your life would suck," was the only reply Sam could say about all this.

"Everyone's life sucks Sam, even yours. Did you think I was like Dash Baxter's or something?" Glared Danny, "'cause I was the one being bullied when I was alive and still am."

"It wasn't that, I just . . . I just didn't know you, was all," moped Sam as Danny smiled and lifted her chin.

"That's why I wanted to show you this," said Danny, "you're not into famous people and see them as high valued. I'm famous, but not high valued. I'm not even a value."

Sam put her soft hand on Danny's left cheek as the ghost boy looked into the girl's eyes. She showed a quant smile.

"You are to me," said Sam as Danny then felt a soft kiss on his right cheek and hugged the girl around her waist with her arms around his neck, "and you're right, I did think of you as high value before meeting you. I'm sorry for that. I even tell everyone to not judge a book by its cover. I'm such a jerk."

"Yeah, you kinda are sometimes," smiled Danny, being understanding, "but then who isn't."

Sam pushed him back a little bit and looked into Danny's deep green eyes, which she found attractive.

"How 'bout I make it up to you, by helping you and your cousin get the Nasty Burger ready for tomorrow while you tell me how exactly the manager of this place got the nerves to hire you," smirked Sam.

"Sure and the manager of this place actually needed somebody to deliver the patties, dry clean the Nasty Net, and get the place ready for tomorrow, because he's so freakin' lazy," joked Danny as him and Sam laughed, "actually, I had to beg him and promise to do all the dirty work to this place while he focused on clearing his dept."

"Ouch," widened Sam.

"Besides, he couldn't get anybody else to do night Shifts," smiled Danny as he and Sam each carried a box.

"So, tell me about your cousin, she's really cute," said Sam.


	5. Sam's discovery

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. It was nice for Sam to help Danny with his job. Who knew he'd work at the Nasty Burger as a full ghost? He doesn't have citizenship, so yeah. Poor guy. Review please!!**

Sam was back in school and trying to get her stuff ready for her next class, which was Science. Oh how fun.

"Hey Sam," waved Tucker with the biggest smile on his face, "so, how's your 'date'?"

"It actually wasn't bad. Danny maybe famous, but he doesn't have citizenship. He makes money by working at Nasty Burger," told Sam.

"He works at Nasty Burger?" Asked Tucker before laughing out loud and having Sam slap him across the cheek, "ow!"

"He can't work anywhere else. Nobody will hire him, because to the government, he doesn't exist or is a danger to our city. He doesn't have citizenship," glared Sam.

"I guess I should've laughed huh?" Asked Tucker having that guilty look.

"Yeah," glared Sam as she then started having the same look as Tucker, "and I should've looked at him like high quality just because he's famous."

"Sam, you're rich, you've had to deal with a lot of famous people that were high quality and spoiled. It's kinda hard to look at other famous people other then what you saw other ones like," explained Tucker.

"You're right, I still shouldn't have judged him like that," sighed Sam, "I helped him get the Nasty Burger ready for the next morning and I need you to not let anyone know we're dating."

"Lips sealed," smiled Tucker as the two saw a young girl two years older who looked sad and quiet, "oh look, there's Jazz."

"Who's she?" Asked Sam.

"She's a Junior who helps the school. She's also the judge for the Singing Performance," told Tucker.

"She looks . . . sad," said Sam.

"Very popular and used to be one of those who were like Paulina . . . until her brother died," explained Tucker, "died during a talent show, he was gonna sing 'This is me' a song he wrote to explain who he was. Loser and always got picked on and was about to make history . . . his parents were trying to test their invention in case ghosts got to the talent show. That device blew up the stage and killed Danny."

"Wow, that's really sad," said Sam.

"Yeah, he was once my best friend. We did everything together. Then that accident happened. Jazz and I never spoke," told Tucker, "Danny was also gonna ask Paulina out to the dance."

"What?" Asked Sam in shock.

"My best friend, his name was Danny," told Tucker.

"Oh," realized Sam, "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, I met you," smiled Tucker as Sam showed one back.

Tucker left and the whole school hallway was empty.

Sam sighed and knew she was gonna be late anyways and then heard a sound. It sounded like a song or something. She didn't know what.

Sam decided to get closer to the sound until she could hear somebody sing. It was a boy, she didn't know who, but he was singing a song she never even heard before. It sounded beautiful, very beautiful.

"_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be, this is me,"_ sang the voice as he continued, _"do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark, to dream about a life, where you're the shining star, even though it seems . . ."_ then stopped.

Sam opened the door to the music room where she heard the song. The room was empty, no one was around. It was like a ghost was here or something, she didn't know what.

"Hello!" Called Sam as she stepped on a piece of paper that showed lyrics to the song and started playing the song on a piano that was on the stage, _"I've always been the type of guy, that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say, but I have this dream, right inside of me, I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know. This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in."_

"_No more hiding who I want to be, this is me," _sang the voice behind her as Sam turned around and saw Danny smiling, "thanks for finding my lyrics."

"You never told me you could sing," said Sam.

"You never asked and it's just a hidden talent I have," said Danny.

"It's really beautiful," smiled Sam.

"Thanks, but I could never finish it since I died," told Danny.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"I guess it's a ghostly curse. Every ghost has it, depending on how they died. The only way to break it is to do something you've always wanted to do that the curse kept you from doing," said Danny, "for me, it's singing this song on stage or I'm doomed in never finishing that darn song."

"You were doing that several minutes ago," said Sam.

"Yeah, but not in front of people," told Danny.

"There's a Singing Performance in this school and anyone who has a singing talent is welcomed. You could come to the additions and sing in front of people," smiled Sam, "and you don't have to finish the song, just sing something and they'll know if you have talent."

"Cool, you think that would work?" Asked Danny.

"I have hope Danny and ghost hunting isn't the only talent you've got," said Sam as Danny sighed, then smiled.

"I love you, Sam," smiled Danny.

"I love you too," replied Sam as she laid her lips on Danny's and his arms closed around her waist with his eyes closed. When their kiss was finished, Sam looked at him, "I have to get to class, I'm already tardied."

"Then mind if I give you a lift?" Asked Danny.

"Sure thing," smiled Sam as Danny picked her up bridal style and flew her to her class, "thanks."

"No problem," shrugged Danny as he gave Sam a kiss on her soft cheek before flying off.

Sam made a long sigh before going into the classroom with the biggest smile on her face.

"SAM! YOU'RE LATE!!" Yelled the Science teacher.


	6. Paulina's rescue

**Yeah, Danny's gonna preform at a Singing Contest. Yes, it's a contest. Sam just called it a performance, because people are gonna perform there. Review please!!**

School was finally over and Sam went around to look for Jazz. She finally found her sitting on a bench by the school, looking through her bag.

Sam tapped on Jazz's shoulder as she looked up with a bright smile.

"Need anything?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah, when are the auditions to the Singing Concert?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, they're tonight, are you gonna be there?" Asked Jazz.

"No, a friend is, he's really good," told Sam who was trying to keep her and Danny's relationship solid.

"That's nice, is it Tucker?" Asked Jazz.

"No, it's someone else," said Sam, "anyway, I have to go, before I'm late for my date."

"Good luck," smiled Jazz as Sam returned it.

About a few minutes later, Sam was found on the roof of a steeple of a church. Danny was sitting right by her with an arm around her waist.

"It's tonight, you can go to the auditions and go to the contest," told Sam.

"What am I supposed to sing?" Asked Danny.

"Anything I guess, doesn't have to be what you'll sing for the performance," shrugged Sam.

"I guess I'll have to find a song I know by heart," smiled Danny as their lips touched and gave a peck kiss.

"And don't worry. Jazz is the judge and she's pretty easy from what I hear," smiled Sam as Danny's eyes widened.

"Wait, hold it, Jazz Fenton is one of the judges?" Shocked Danny as he covered his face with his free hand, "oh man."

"What? What's wrong with Jazz being the judge?" Confused Sam.

"She's my sister," told Danny, "not to mention is my biggest fan in the book."

"Wait, hold it, rewind. Jazz is your sister?" Surprised Sam.

"Yeah, my real name is Danny Fenton, weird huh?" Smiled Danny.

"But then that means . . . oh crud," realized Sam 'that means Danny was the little brother that died during a talent show . . . and was Tucker's best friend. Oh crud, this is weird.'

"Yeah, I used to be a living being at a time. I died during a talent show when I was supposed to sing a duet with my sister. My parents, as you know, are ghost hunters and put some ghost device or something under the stage and the whole place blew up. When I woke up, I was in the middle of the rubble and my parents started ripping me to shreds and calling me ghost," moped Danny, then sighed, "I tried to tell them, but they thought I lied and on top of that, killed their son. Jazz was the only one who thought logic and knew it wasn't me."

"How'd she think logic?" Asked Sam.

"Well, she knew that when I was found, I had just woken up. I was also covered in dust and had wounds on different parts, this means that I was in the explosion and why would I want to explode myself. Not to mention I looked like I didn't know what was going on," explained Danny, "she's smart, but still didn't recognize me."

"Ouch, maybe if she heard that song, she'd know it was you. Just finish the song and she'll know who you are, including your parents," told Sam.

"I hope so," smiled Danny as he held Sam's gentle hand.

Danny's ghost sense went off as he looked around and saw a giant monsterous ghost with Paulina in his globy hands and her screaming.

Danny just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seriously, why does she have to drive attention to herself," glared Danny as he looked at Sam, "be right back."

"Hurry," said Sam as Danny flew in the air then looked at her, "and please get me down from here?"

"Sorry," blushed Danny as he grabbed Sam and put her on the ground before taking off again.

Danny flew towards the giant monster ghost that had Paulina.

"Get off me, you creep," glared Paulina.

"Ok, time to deal with you . . . again," sighed Danny as he punched the ghost and caught Paulina in his arms bridal style.

"Thank you, ghost boy," smiled Paulina flirtatiously.

"Uh, your welcome," widened Danny seeing the ghost right behind him.

Danny held on Paulina around her waist and shot the ghost into piles of green glob around the place.

He took out his thermos and sucked every part of that ghost that was left in the street as Paulina smiled perky and gave a hug.

"You saved me. I knew you'd come soon," smiled Paulina.

"Uh, your welcome," smiled Danny nervously as he slowly pushed Paulina away.

"Oh gross," snickered Sam as you see more green glob all over her body.

"You know, that is a good look on you," smirked Paulina as she giggled and Sam showed dagger eyes.

Danny glared and walked towards Sam, fazing the goop off her body clean.

He didn't like it when anyone made fun of Sam. She was so beautiful and was the most selfless, sweetest girl he had ever met in his life.

Paulina stopped laughing as soon as she saw Danny fazing the green glob off her body. She was watching Sam's smile appear on her lips and Danny's eyes staring onto her's.

"Thanks," whispered Sam.

"Need to make sure the city gets cleaned up right? Even the citizens need cleaning up once and a while," smiled Danny.

"Well, how about I do something for you? I'll clean up the mess while you bring Paulina home," said Sam with her fists on her hips.

"That's really nice of you, Sam. That's your name right?" Asked Danny.

"Why, yes it is. Glad you know my name," smiled Sam as she got a mop as Danny took Paulina with both hands and flew away.

Paulina looked down at Sam with glaring eyes. She felt anger in her blood. Why was she so mad at Sam? All she's doing, is doing duty work. It was the way her ghost boy looked at her. For some odd reason, Sam had captured the Phantom's eyes. 'What does that little goth geek have that I don't? I'm beautiful, popular, and every boy in school loves me. Why did my ghost boy look at that girl like that? She's not beautiful nor popular, she's a geek. Not to mention is doing duty work.'

Danny dropped Paulina in her room as she smiled sweetly and he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So, looks like we're finally alone," smiled Paulina.

"Yep, and I need to get back," told Danny, "ghost duty."

Danny left, leaving Paulina with anger in her blood and jealousy and hatred towards Sam.

"That goth geek will pay for stealing my Danny," glared Paulina.


	7. Auditions

**You guys are right, Paulina needs to get a grip. Oh, it gets sweet when her and Sam meet again. Review please!!**

Danny stood invisible so nobody would notice he was auditioning for the Singing Contest.

There were about 20-50 people at the tryouts and most of them were bad. Like Paulina, who had a really bad singing voice.

Danny recorded it, to get back at her for telling rumors about him and her dating at all. He planned to save it for the internet.

"Ok, next!" Said Jazz as Geek Girl #1 came up on stage.

"The song I'm gonna sing is East Northumberland," said Geek Girl #1, _"My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
(ooh oh)  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase from my heart  
_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now . . ."_

"Wait, that's enough, you're in," told Jazz.

"Really? Thank you, thank you," thanked Geek Girl #1 excitedly as she ran out and Danny saw Sam and Tucker enter.

"Sam," whispered Danny as Sam recognized the voice and sat by him.

"Why are you invisible?" Asked Sam.

"Don't want to create a scene," told Danny.

"Gotcha," winked Sam, "I'm supposed to sing a duet with Valerie."

"Really?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, she used to sing with Star, but she is gonna be at her aunt's. So yeah, I'm singing for her," told Sam.

"Oh," nodded Danny.

"Next!" Said Jazz as Dash appeared on stage, "don't tell me you're here to ask me out."

"One, I still think we'll be together and two, I'm here for the auditions and for the record, I didn't know you were gonna even be the judge," said Dash.

"Fine, let's see what you've got," sighed Jazz.

"Ok, I'm gonna sing In the End," said Dash as he started singing, _"One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even knowWasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter."_

"Ok, that's good, you're in Dash," said Jazz as Dash grinned.

"Sweet, now will you . . ." asked Dash as Jazz interrupted.

"No, no kiss here, next!" Said Jazz as Dash walked out with a disappointed look.

Valerie came up and Sam walked up on stage since she was to sing with her.

"Let me guess, a duet. I'm surprised you're singing with Sam," said Jazz.

"Star was visiting her aunt and I couldn't find anyone else," told Valerie as Jazz sighed.

"We're gonna sing Bring me to Life," told Valerie as Jazz looked at her oddly, "it was the only song we both knew and that she was willing to sing."

"Most of her other ones were Britney Spears and Hillary Duff junk," said Sam as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somwhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home," _sang Sam.

"_Wake me up inside _

_Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become," _sang Valerie and Sam.

"That's good, next!" Said Jazz as the girls came down and Sam sat by the invisible Danny, "any last minute sign ups!"

"Come on Danny," whispered Sam, "you can go now."

"Just a second," said Danny.

"Alright," said Jazz as Danny turned visible.

"I'm signing up!" Called Danny as Jazz turned and in surprise to see the ghost boy wanting to tryout.

Jazz had been taught by her parents that all ghosts were evil, but for Danny Phantom, she wasn't sure. She knew that Danny Phantom didn't kill her brother, but she wasn't sure if this kid was evil or good. All she knew was that he was auditioning for this Singing Contest she had a choice to let him in or not.

"Ok, we take last-minute sign ups," told Jazz as she got back to her seat to hear him sing.

"Alright, I'm gonna sing Savin' Me. It's one of the only songs I know by heart," admitted Danny as Jazz shrugged, _"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul inAll I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me."_

"That's good," smiled Jazz clapping, "you're definitely gonna win."

"You think?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, I never heard such a perfect on keyed voice since my brother," moped Jazz with some memories.

"I'm really sorry. I promise I didn't kill your . . ." told Danny.

"You didn't kill him. My parents can be so paranoid sometimes," said Jazz as she got a piece of paper and walked to Danny, "besides, you don't look like the kind of person who would ever harm my brother."

Danny smiled as he walked down the stage and flew through the ceiling.

Jazz smiled as she saw Sam who also smiled.

"So, that was the friend you were talking about," said Jazz, "he really is good."

"Told ya," smiled Sam as she and Tucker left.


	8. No cat fight here

**Looks like the auditions are over. Danny does practice and you won't see him meeting the other people that joined yet. Review please!!**

Sam was by her locker the next day. She was getting her stuff as Paulina, with her jealous look, walked to her and slammed her locker door closed.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," glared Sam.

"You're not gonna steal Danny from me, loser. Just so you know, I'm more prettier then you, so don't you even try to flirt with my Danny," snarled Paulina as Sam started laughing out loud.

"Ok, since when did I start flirting with Danny Phantom exactly?" Questioned Sam rhetorically.

"Since that little thing you did after he saved me from the ghost monster. You were trying to steal him from me weren't you!?" Shouted Paulina.

"Stealing? Stealing!? You're not even going out with him!" Yelled Sam, "in case you haven't noticed, I was just trying to help him, because you lazy bones weren't doing a thing after saving your prissy little butt! YOU WANT HIM! THEN DO SOMETHING FOR HIM FOR A CHANGE!!"

"I may not be going out with him, but he likes me!" Argued Paulina.

"Ha! That's a laugh, you really think he loves you!? Tell me one good reason to make me think he's in love with you!" Glared Sam.

"He saves me everyday!" Argued Paulina with a mad growl.

"He saves everyone everyday, Miss Know-it-all!" Said Sam, "I think you're just jealous!"

"Why!?" Shouted Paulina.

"Because in real life, he doesn't love you! You think I'm stupid! He dumped you after your first date and you never got over it!" Said Sam, "you just don't want to admit that maybe he likes another girl!"

"What, you!?" Glared Paulina.

"Well . . . no, but even if it was me, he sure has a good reason to like me!" Defended Sam.

"Why!?" Angered Paulina.

"Because you're shallow and the most annoying girl I've ever met and you may hypnotize every boy in this darn school, but you can't fool Danny Phantom! He wouldn't love you if you were the last shallow girl in this planet!" Yelled Sam as Paulina grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her on the floor.

"I AM NOT SHALLOW!!" Yelled Paulina.

"Sweet, cat fight," smirked Mikey.

"You know what, it's not even worth fighting over some boy who has his own problems! If you think Danny loves you so much and that you spend every freakin' time with him, then tell me what his cell phone number is! Where does he live!? Does he have any folks!?" Questioned Sam as everyone faced Paulina.

"Well . . ." said Paulina as she sweated and answered, "I forgot his phone number and he lives in the ghost zone where the other ghosts live."

"Somebody kill me. Danny lives in a tree house at the Amity Forest, you know the haunted place. You should go there sometime and ask him for his autograph," glared Sam with courage, "and his phone number is 374-1002 and I can even say it five times fast without a problem. He also doesn't live with his folks, 'cause when he died, they couldn't recognize him, so he lives without a family, Paulina!" she finished and before leaving to her next class, Sam said, "I used to think he was high class and somebody like you, but you know, he isn't different then the rest of us. He said he'd give anything just to be a normal kid again, have food on his plate, a roof over his head, and even see his folks again. You're pathetic. And for the record, he only likes me as a close friend."

Sam left Paulina speechless and broken. She was humiliated. After that scene, nobody ever believed her stories of her and Danny again. There wasn't even a point to tell them.

It was true, Danny Phantom did date Paulina, but only one time and she broke his promise in never telling anyone until after they become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sam saw the hallways turn empty and then found Danny appearing right in front of her.

"Whoa, you scared me there," said Sam.

"I saw what you did, that was brave," smiled Danny as he kissed Sam's cheek.

"Danny, I don't want our relationship to be a problem with Paulina," said Sam, "maybe being together wasn't such a good idea."

"Sam, did you think I didn't know of this happening?" Questioned Danny as Sam faced him, "you faced it and handled it well, I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You mean go steady, that's so sweet Danny, but I don't know if I can handle it," worried Sam.

"Of coarse you can, you're Sam Manson," smiled Danny as Sam put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm," hummed Sam during her kiss as they finished and she finished with a, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam. I always will," promised Danny, "you better get to class."

"Alright," smiled Sam as she walked to the classroom.

"That's my girl," smiled Danny.

Sam was in the Girl's Locker Room to get ready for PE.

There was a random girl who saw the charade with Sam and Paulina. She went to Sam and tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around.

"Can I help you?" Asked Sam.

"Look, I have a question, are you and Danny Phantom like having a thing?" Asked the Random Girl.

"Actually, I am. I just said 'no' to Paulina to not cause a fight," admitted Sam.

"I thought so. I can see why he likes you. You both wear black, courageous, and try to save the planet," said Random Girl.

"Well, I do try to save the planet, but he does it by fighting ghosts and I do it by protesting and junk," said Sam, "and we do wear black."

"I wish you luck," smiled Random Girl, "I'm gonna tell everyone you guys are a thing."

Sam watched the girl whisper into another girl's ear and she sighed.

It was only a matter of time before every single girl whispered into another girl's ear and told them that Danny and Sam were dating officially.

Sam wanted so bad to see the look on Paulina's face when she discovers that she, out of all the girls, was the one picked to be Danny Phantom's girl. She did feel lucky.

After school, everyone knew of their date.

Tucker ran towards Sam as if he was going to a baseball game to see the Red Socks beat the Cardinals.

"HEY SAM!!" Called Tucker as he finally caught up to Sam, "did you and Danny finally go steady?"

"Yep, I guess it's love," shrugged Sam with a smile on her face.

"Sweet, man I wish Danny was here, I'm sure he's in a better place," smiled Tucker.

"Speaking of which, about your friend Danny. He died at the talent show right?" Said Sam.

"Yeah," answered Tucker.

"My boyfriend told me that he died during that same talent show you talked about," told Sam, "Danny Phantom's real name is Danny Fenton."

"Oh son of a gun, that explains why he was found in the debris after the explosion," surprised Tucker.

"Did you two have some sort of tree house in Amity Forest?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, it was our clubhouse," smiled Tucker as it turned to a frown, "he's not living there is he?"

"Does he have a choice?" Questioned Sam rhetorically.

"Poor guy, that thing has leaks at curtain places and there are no glass windows nor beds. I can't believe I didn't recognize him," said Tucker with guilt in his gut.

"I wish there was something we could do to help him, I've seen the tree house," said Sam.


	9. Practice part 1

**I had to have Tucker know who Danny was real quick, because that's part of the story. Ok, everyone now officially knows Danny and Sam are together and now it's time for practices. The next song is not mine, it belongs to the Jonas Brothers. Review please!!**

Tucker was at the gym early since everyone was gonna practice for the Singing Contest. He was the manager and needed to be there to fix some technology and stuff and work on the sound system.

Danny was also there early since he didn't want to be chased by fangirls or fanboys and the fact that there were no ghosts around for him to catch.

He saw Tucker fixing the sound systems and junk.

"You need help?" Asked Danny as Tucker turned and looked at his once best friend.

"Danny?" Widened Tucker as a feuse broke on the sound system.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Danny Fenton?" Asked Tucker.

"Mom and Dad didn't believe me and I didn't think you would either," told Danny as he felt Tucker clutching his best friend in a hug.

"Aw man dude, I can't believe it's you. You have no idea how much I missed you, buddy," smiled Tucker excitedly.

"I missed you too, but I'd also like it if I could breath," muttered Danny as Tucker let go.

"Oops, sorry," blushed Tucker, "and I'd love for you to help me," he said as you can see a blow up spark, "big help."

"Let me help you," sighed Danny as he went inside the Sound System Room and started messing with several wires.

Jazz started coming in as she looked at Tucker to see how he was doing.

"The sound system working!?" Asked Jazz.

"Not yet, but I had Danny help me," told Tucker.

"Tuck, I found the problem!" Called Danny, "there's two wires that are connected to the wrong wire!"

"Oh crud," annoyed Tucker as he went inside the Sound System Room and checked with the Sound System.

Dash and the others started coming in without even noticing that Danny Phantom was helping Tucker with the Sound System. Not even Valerie had a clue.

"Ok, I'm gonna say the rules. No cell phones and that means you, Dash," glared Jazz as everyone gave away their cell phones, "no cameras, no screaming, and I especially don't want any backup singers. Any questions?"

"Why can't we have any cameras?" Asked Valerie, "I doubt if nether of us have any."

"Because of our special guest actually, he's helping Tucker with the Sound System," told Jazz, "speaking of which, is it working yet!?"

"Almost . . . yah!" Yelped Tucker as you see an electric explosion and he came out like he was electrocuted, "got it!"

"Good thing I have ghost powers," smiled Danny as he came out and made himself tangible and everyone stared at him with widened eyes and whispered.

"Danny Phantom!?" Surprised Dash.

"What are you doing here!?" Glared Valerie with her 'I don't trust you' look.

"Are you here to compete with us?" Asked Mikey.

"No, I'm here to visit John McCain. Of coarse I'm here to compete, silly," chuckled Danny, who just wanted to mess around with his competitors.

"But why? You don't sing, you fight ghosts," said Dash.

"Does your teacher live in school?" Asked Danny.

"No," answered Dash confused.

"Then what would make you think that ghost hunting is all I do? Superman had another life besides saving the world and so do I," told Danny as he turned to Tucker, "hit it Tucker!"

"Hitting it!" Shouted Tucker as you hear music play and Danny jumped on the stage, _"Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_."

"_Feel the ground_," sang Tucker on the microphone.

"_Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down ," _sang Danny as everyone started bobbing their heads.

"_Bring me down," _sang Tucker on the microphone in the Sound System Room.

"_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah," _sang Sam as she jumped on stage and the two started dancing together.

"_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind!  
Music's got control and I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music," _sang Danny and Sam as a duet.

"_Got my six-string on my back,  
don't need anything but that.  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car, I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah!" _Sang Geek Girl #1.

"_Hand clappin'  
Earth shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin' what you feel  
When you're on a roll  
Yeah!"_ Sang Danny as he jumped off the stage including Sam and walked towards his competitor.

"_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music," _everyone sang except Valerie who was just there rolling her eyes and Jazz.

"_Can't Imagine what it'd be like," _sang Mikey.

"_Without the sound of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs..." _sang Dash.

"_So I can sing along!" _sang everyone.

"_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it," _sang Sam.

"_Everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind," _sang Danny with one arm around her shoulders.

"_Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long!  
Yeah!" Sang everyone as they all cheered after that.

"That was good," complimented Dash.

"You are a good singer," smiled Geek Girl #2.

"Yeah," smiled Geek Girl #1.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Announced Jazz with a clipboard in her hand.


	10. practice part 2

**Since I don't have Internet access, this is gonna be a challenge to get some songs. I'm gonna have to print them. Darn it! Oh well, this next chapter won't have any and I think the next song I know by heart. YAY ME!! Ok, that sounded like London, freaky. Review please!!**

Everyone was practicing their songs they were gonna sing for the Contest. Danny was floating with his legs crossed, trying to finish the song.

_"Even though it seems . . . too da_ ugh, this stinks," glared Danny, "I can't finish that stupid song."

"You ok there, ghost boy?" Asked Jazz.

"Fine, just trouble with the words is all," shrugged Danny, "I'm sure I'll get it at the big time."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm cool," smiled Danny as Jazz's eyes widened, "what?"

"Nothing, just my brother used to say that whenever I asked him if he was ok," admitted Jazz.

"Oh," realized Danny.

Danny knew that he was the brother that died during the talent show. They were supposed to do a duet with the lyrics in his hands.

"I guess I just can't get over him. People keep telling me to forget about him, but I can't," told Jazz.

"I don't think he'd want you to forget him, but he'd want you to move on. How about you sing a song in dedication to him?" Asked Danny.

"I never sang on stage since the accident," said Jazz.

"Maybe it's time to get back on foot. You need to move on Jazz and not using a gift you had is not the way to do it. Your brother wants you to sing your heart out. Be yourself," said Danny as Jazz looked up with a smile.

"You're right, I guess I've been quiet for too long huh?" Asked Jazz.

"Apparently," giggled Danny, "I've been quiet myself."

"That's why you came?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah, I want to show the world that I'm not just this superhero they see on TV. I'm also a singer and a darn good one too," said Danny.

"Yeah, you are. You have a lot of potential that a lot of guys work their butts off to get," said Jazz, "that's not something to hide."

"Yeah, I just want to show that this is me and I'm where I'm supposed to be," smiled Danny as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You heard my brother sing huh?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah, I have. If he was here, he'd tell you to the very same thing, trust me," winked Danny as Jazz smiled and started writing on a blank piece of paper.

Valerie practicing playing on her guitar while Sam was practicing her lines.

Sam sighed, then looked at her duet partner who was practicing on her guitar.

"So, how am I supposed to sing these lines? I mean, I've never had to play this kind of song before," wondered Sam.

"Look, just don't mess up ok," glared Valerie.

"Oh, so just because I'm your partner, gives you the right to say what you want?" Glared Sam.

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now, this is the most important concert of my life and I don't want it to mess up," said Valerie.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," smiled Danny who was floating in midair with crossed legs.

"Listen here, just because Jazz let you enter, doesn't mean you have the right to bother us," glared Valerie, pointing her finger at Danny.

"Ok, ok, Miss Crank-a-Lot," smiled Danny putting his hands in front.

"Valerie, you don't have to be mean to him," said Sam.

"Hey, is it too much to ask for a little privacy?" Glared Valerie.

"How about relaxing? You're stressing yourself up too much. I'm sure Sam will do great," suggested Danny.

"Stressing? What do you know about stress? You're a ghost!" Questioned Valerie.

"Well, hunting ghosts a lot does give you a lot of stress and I'm sure you'd know that," smirked Danny as Valerie gave him dagger eyes.

"I'm watching you," warned Valerie.

"I have been warned," grinned Danny floated towards Sam and got on his feet, "let me see this."

Danny took the song and saw what key Sam had to play.

"Alright, this is easy math. All you need to do, is warm up your voice," suggested Danny.

"Warming up?" Confused Sam.

"Repeat after me," said Danny, _"la la la la la la la la la."_

_"La la la la la la la la la la," _Replied Sam.

_"Me me me me me me me me me,"_ warmed up Danny.

_"Me me me me me me me me me," _replied Sam.

_"Oooooooooooooooooo," _sang Danny.

_"Oooooooooooooooooo," _replied Sam.

_"Loe loe loe loe loe loe loe loe loe,"_ sang Danny.

_"Loe loe loe loe loe loe loe loe loe," _replied Sam.

_"Doe doe doe doe doe doe doe doe doe," _sang Danny.

_"Doe doe doe doe doe doe doe doe doe,"_ replied Sam.

"Now, for the final touch," said Danny as he then sang, _"Do ra me fa so la te do."_

_"Do ra me fa so la te do," _replied Sam.

"Now start the song and find your rhythm. I know you can do it, you're really great," smiled Danny as Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's really sweet, Danny," smiled Sam as Danny returned the kiss on her neck before he floated away.

Valerie's eyes were full as Sam looked back with a quire look.

"He's my boyfriend," told Sam.

"I thought that was just a rumor," glared Valerie, "and you told Paulina he was just a close friend."

"I lied," shrugged Sam, "if she would've known, I only would've made it worse."

"True," sighed Valerie, knowing from once being Paulina's friend, that she was naturally jealous, "just don't be surprised if he betrays you."

"Well, he hasn't so far, and Danny's a really nice guy," smiled Sam as she gave Danny a small wave and he returned it.

"To you," muttered Valerie.

"You only hate him, because he ruined your life one time," annoyed Sam.

"How'd you know that?" Asked Valerie.

"It was at a fan club web site," answered Sam sarcastically, "Danny's my boyfriend, he tells me everything duh."

"How much has he told you?" Glared Valerie.

"Not much, just that he ruined your life, because a ghost dog went out of control, then you became a ghost hunter and been hunting him ever since. Although now, it seems like a temporary truce," said Sam, "any questions?"

"Yes, could you tell him that I've got two eyes on him and if he does anything funny during this competition to ruin my life anymore then he already has, then I will make his life a living nightmare?" Asked Valerie.

"I think he already knows," said Sam showing a Fenton Phone.

"And tell her that I got it as long as she doesn't ruin it for me neither," replied Danny in the Fenton Phone.

"Where'd you get those?" Asked Valerie.

"Internet," joked Danny, "kidding, Jazz let me have these."

"And it only cost him an autograph," said Sam as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be joking," glared Valerie.

"Hey, my parents are gonna be at the Concert and I don't want anymore devices or ghost stuff to harm anyone here. So, I let Danny have my parents' equipment and in return, he gave me an autograph and permission to explore and do research on the hunted part of Amity Forest," told Jazz.

"Now I don't have to go to Fenton Works without these stupid ghost alarms going off," said Danny from the Fenton Phone.

"You guys are impossible," annoyed Valerie as everyone laughed.


	11. The News

**I thought that ending was so funny. I think Danny likes to mess with Valerie, actually, I know. Review please!!**

Practice was finally over and Valerie was getting more pissed by the fact that Danny was there.

Everyone else was excited about the fact Danny Phantom was gonna be part of the competition and were all excited to see him on their next practice.

Star saw Danny Phantom flying from the Casper High Gym where the practices for the Singing Contest was. She smiled and ran to her friend Paulina.

"Paulina," called Star.

"Hey Star," smiled Paulina.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Danny Phantom is in the contest," told Star.

"What!? No way," widened Paulina.

"Way," said Star.

"I can't believe he sings. Maybe I can see him," thought Paulina.

"Paulina, you can only go there if you're a manager or if you're entering," reminded Star.

"Great, this stinks, maybe you can go," thought Paulina.

"I'm visiting my aunt. Besides, even if I did, I doubt if Danny actually likes you likes you," said Star.

"He does . . . he just doesn't know yet is all," said Paulina as Star sighed.

The popular teenagers walked to Nasty Burger where the most popular hangout was. They went there all the time insulting the workers and mostly the guy or girl under the Nasty Net.

Paulina and Star went to the cash register where Valerie was behind there taking orders from customers.

"May I take your order?" Glared Valerie knowing that Paulina was up to no good.

"I'll take a Cheesy Meaty Melt without the meat," said Paulina.

"And a number 5 with no unions nor cheese," added Star, "with two sodas."

"Cheesy Meaty Melt and a number 5 with no cheese nor unions with two sodas. Anything else?" Asked Valerie.

"That's it," smiled Paulina, "and it will be for here."

"Uh, 16:75," said Valerie.

"Don't worry Valerie, you maybe a loser, but not like that guy," pointed Paulina at the Nasty Net, "although, it was fun while it last."

Valerie's anger filled her head hot red. She wanted to kill Paulina so badly.

Paulina purposely bumped into the Nasty Net, looking like it was an accident as it fell over on the floor and everyone laughed.

"Hey! Watch it loser!" Glared Paulina as he got up.

"Loser!? How 'bout a little respect, I'm really not in the mood right now!" Glared the guy under the Nasty Net as he walked outside by the door.

"Poor guy," said Geek Girl #2 who worked at the drive though.

"Do you know who's doing Nasty Net?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, Sharlet was sick with Chicken Pox, so our manager had some guy who works night shift be there," told Geek Girl #2.

"No way," surprised Valerie.

"Way," replied Geek Girl #2.

The girls could see kids pulling on the Nasty Net and could tell that the guy under it was not in a good mood. Although, he did entertain the kids.

Burns was the manager of Nasty Burger and walked outside to the guy with the Nasty Net whom was non other then Danny Phantom himself. Although, nobody knew of this since they didn't know he worked at Nasty Burger.

"Thanks for the help, we don't have enough workers around here these days," said Burns, "I need you to train somebody for night shift. I gave Miss Gray a promotion for night shift. Says she needs this for collage."

"Are you nuts? If she finds out I work here, my life is so over. Let's not forget that she hunts me like an animal," told Danny.

"That's why it's perfect. If she tells anyone of your work here, then you can tell everyone she hunts ghosts," told Burns.

"I like you," smiled Danny, "but I don't like this uniform, no offense."

"Non taken, I can't name anybody who does," admitted Burns as he walked out.

"You look funny," said a little four-year-old.

"Uh, I hate my life," muttered Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam decided to visit Jazz since she wanted to know more about Danny's sister.

She knocked on the door and found an older man with an orange suit who was as big as a bear or almost as big. He had this big grin on his face like some crazy lunatic.

"Hello, and who might you be," smiled Jack.

"I'm Sam Manson and I came to see Jazz. She's the judge for the Singing Contest," told Sam.

"Hey Sam," waved Jazz, "come on in."

Jack gave Sam some room to enter into the Fenton Home.

Jazz was sitting on the couch while Maddie was in the kitchen making dinner if you talk of flying pancakes or hot dogs with legs and feet.

Sam checked out the house and its every aspect. It looked homey, but was still a little weird.

"What brings you here?" Asked Jazz.

"Just a little visit and I also am wondering about my boyfriend's performance," told Sam.

"Don't worry, you just leave it to me," smiled Jazz, "speaking of which, how's he been?"

"He's at work," said Sam.

"Oh, I see," nodded Jazz thinking that she was talking about Danny's ghost fighting stuff.

There was another knock on the door.

Jazz opened the door and saw Star.

"Hey Star, what are you doing here?" Asked Jazz.

"Since I can't be at the contest, can I at least help as a manager?" Asked Star.

"Sure, we need all the help we need," agreed Jazz.

"Cool," smiled Star as Sam cocked her eyebrows.

"I hope this has nothing to do with Paulina, 'cause just so you know, I don't like it when somebody tries to make Danny love somebody he doesn't," glared Sam.

"Do you think I don't know that you're Danny's girlfriend?" Questioned Star, "as for Paulina, she won't be bothering you nor your ghost boyfriend."

"You better be telling me the truth," threatened Sam.

Jazz could tell that Star was telling half the truth and half lying. Star knew of Sam and Danny's relationship and the fact that Paulina wasn't gonna be messing with Danny, but as for Sam, she really doubted that. There was also the fact that Paulina probably is gonna tell Star to do something to separate Danny and Sam. She had to make sure that they were safe and that Star didn't do it.

"Star, how 'bout you show up during the practice tomorrow? Don't bring Paulina, it might make issues," warned Jazz.

"Sure," shrugged Star as Sam looked at her with the 'I'm watching you' look.


	12. Work This Out

**I needed to have Star in the practice for a reason. You'll find out what pretty soon. Here's another song. This belongs to High School Musical 2, with a few changes ok. Review please!!**

Danny was able to take the costume Nasty Net off finally after several hours of wearing it in the hot sun, which was a real pain. When it's like 85 degrees in a Nasty Net costume plus a ghost hunting uniform equals a very miserable and hot day.

He was able to get inside and sit with a Nasty Burger on the table and a Pepsi. It was something for him to munch on after a hard day.

"This stinks!" Complained Geek Girl #2.

"The only good thing about this is the fact that I'll get a promotion on Night Shift and even that will be a pain," agreed Valerie.

"He only pays us like minimum wage," said Geek Boy #1.

"And there's this thing of us protecting the Nasty Saucer. I mean that is making this place more hot then my tongue," complained Geek Girl #2.

"Sounds like you guys have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed," said Danny who wanted to join in on the conversation.

"Look who's talking to us," glared Valerie, "you wouldn't last one day at this job."

Danny kinda chuckled, because he had lasted about almost a year at that stinky job.

Doing Night Shift was a tough job and took a lot more strength and guts to actually stay at that job with a manager that gave you minimum wage and thought he was the Nasty Burger. Creepy.

"I could last half a year or more, Missy," smirked Danny who was technically telling the truth.

"If you think this is so easy, then why don't cha show us," glared Valerie folding her arms.

Danny flew on the other side of the counter and got to the Drive Through as everyone at the restaurant heard of the dare and decided to check this out. Even Dash and the other jocks wanted to see this.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger, may I offer you the Nasty Supreme combo?" Asked Danny.

"I will take the Number five with no pickles, extra Nasty Sauce, with a medium sized Mountain Dew," ordered the costumer.

"Number five, no pickles, extra Nasty Sauce with a medium Mountain Dew. Anything else?" Asked Danny.

"I'd also like two Kids Meals for my two nephews," ordered the costumer, "make sure one doesn't have cheese."

"Ok, Number five, no pickles and extra Nasty Sauce, a medium Mountain Dew, and two Kids Meals with one of them with no cheese. Anything else?" Asked Danny.

"That's it," said the costumer.

"Ok, that will be 23.33, move to the next window," said Danny as he put the phones off and he quickly hit the place where they made the Nasty Burgers.

He snatched a regular burger and put lettuce, cheese, unions, and lots of sauce while grabbing a burger wrap to wrap the burger. He was able to reach out two small sized burgers and put cheese on one, sauce, unions, ketchup, and mustered on the two, and wrapped them both up less then a second. He got each of the burgers in one bag, but two of the ones were in the Kid's bag. He scratched out two small fries and one large fries while getting the Mountain Dew in a Medium sized cup. Nobody had seen anything like it. Little did they know, Danny also delivered during Night Shift and also did a contest with him and his cousin of who could make burgers faster.

Valerie's mouth dropped. She could not believe that Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park could make three burgers in one minute while she could make them in three minutes. She was starting to get pissed at this.

The rest of the teenagers and some adults were so amazed by this performance. Danny knew the location of the bags, what buttons to press on the Drive Through Register, and get the food ready less then the amount of time they get their food.

Danny went inside Geek Boy #1 and grabbed the food to give to the costumer who was waiting outside the window.

"23.33," told Danny inside Geek Boy #1 as he got the money and cashed it in, then gave him the change, "here's your change sir."

"Thank you so much," smiled the costumer as he drove out.

Danny got out of Geek Boy #1 and sat himself up on the order counter with a grinning smile on his face.

"I think I can keep up with this job just fine, Vale," said Danny.

"How'd you do that? We couldn't make a burger in a minute for like a week," amazed Geek Girl #2.

"One, I'm a fast learner and two, I come here while you guys are sleepin' at night," told Danny, "I've been alive at a time and worked at places like this."

_"How did we get from the top of the world, to the bottom of the heap?"_ sang Geek Boy #1.

_"I don't recall you mentioning, the boss is such a creep," _Valerie joined.

_"We still have the ingredients to, make this summer sweet," _sang Dash.

_"Well, I got rags instead of riches,"_ told Geek Girl #2.

_"And all these dirty dishes," _glared Geek Boy #1.

_"I just wish I had three wishes," _the employers sang.

"Ok guys, enough," told Danny, then started singing, _"You've got to work, work, to work this out, You'll make things right, the sun will shine, If you work, work, there'll be no doubt,You can still save the summer, if you work this out!"_

"Dude, what have you gotten yourself into?" Asked Dash in a disgusting manner since Danny, the cool guy, was hanging with geeks who worked at Nasty Burger and helping them.

"Come on, I can totally turn this thing around," encouraged Danny.

_"I'd rather face a seven footer, straight up in the post," _sang Dash.

_"That sure beats hanging here, and burning someone's toast," _joined in Kwan.

_"I need Benjamins, but, this ain't worth the stress," _sang Valerie.

_"Maybe there's a better way, to fix this greasy mess,"_ sang Danny.

_"We're a champion team, a well-oiled machine, and we've faced tougher, problems then this. I know it's a grind, but, I'm sure we can find, a way to have fun while, we get this job done," _sang Geek Girl #2.

_"We/You've got to work, work, to work this out, we/you'll make things right, the sun will shine, If we/you work, work, there'll be no doubt, We/You can still save the summer, if we/you work this out!"_ Sang the employers and Danny.

_"Tell me what you want, tell me what you need," _sang Geek Boy #1.

_"A little bit of sugar, a little bit of butter," _sang Geek Girl #2.

_"It's the perfect recipe!" _Sang Danny.

_"Pay day!" _Everyone sang.

_"It'll taste so sweet,"_ sang Danny.

_"Pay day!" Everyone sang again._

_"Good enough to eat,"_ sang Kwan.

_"Gonna make some motion pictures," _sang Mikey.

_"Hit the mall with all my sisters,"_ sang Paulina.

_"Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers," _sang Dash.

_"Kick it with the music mixers," _sang Geek Girl #1.

_"By a ride that suits my style," _sang Lester.

_"Lounge around the pool and while," _sang Geek Boy #2.

_"Make a date with my favorite girl," _sang Danny as he pressed some buttons on his cell phone.

_"We've got it made," _sang the employers, _"We've got to work, work, to work this out, we'll make things right, the sun will shine, If we work, work, there'll be no doubt, We can save the summer, if we work this out! Work this! Gotta work this! We can work this out!"_

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Burns as the employers started getting back to work while Danny was on the other side of the counter and gave a wink.

"We're fine," smiled Geek Girl #2 as she started making several burgers.

"Just remember, anyone who can make three burgers and a drink in a minute is the best of the best," said Burns as everyone just stared at Danny. Valerie was starting to get a little jealous.

Sam came through the door and Danny put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the door with the employers smiling except Valerie who was discouraged that he was at her job. Little did she know, he actually worked there too.

Danny flew Sam on the top of a hill where they could see the clouds and name the shape. It was fun when it was just the two of them.

"So, what was with you and your employers?" Asked Sam.

"Well, they were having a hard time, so I decided to brighten their day," told Danny.

"Seemed like you did," smiled Sam, then changed to a serious look, "listen, Star is gonna be at the practices tomorrow. Just be aware that she may try to get you to date Paulina."

"Hey, I'll be ok," smiled Danny, "you just leave it to me."

"Ok, just warning you there," said Sam, "I care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, that's so sweet," squinted Danny as his lips closed on Sam's with a small kiss, "I think that one looks like my dad after waking up."

Sam laughed and then said, "that cloud looks like a tree."

"Really, is it oak?" Asked Danny.

"No," annoyed Sam.

"See that cloud," pointed Danny, "it looks a rainbow."

"That's because it is a rainbow," smirked Sam as she nudged Danny playfully.


	13. Valerie's trainer

**I hope you liked the last chapter with that song. I thought Work This Out would be perfect for this, because Danny's like at Nasty Burger and the employers are like complaining about their job. I thought it'd be so cool if Danny pitched in and started singing Work This Out. Review please!!**

Valerie waited at 7:30, which was when the place closed.

Burns informed her that she would be there till 11:00 and that her only rules were: do whatever her trainer told her and don't inform anyone who he or she is or she was fired. It was strange why he never wanted her to tell anybody the name. She wouldn't care if he was her dad, but she was about to have second thoughts.

Valerie sighed and looked at her watch, which read 7:31.

"Ugh! He said he would be here right now," said Valerie.

"Gee, somebody doesn't have patients," smirked Danny who was right behind her as Valerie turned and shot a glare.

"What are you doing here!?" Glared Valerie.

"Let's see, I can make three Nasty Burgers in a minute, you're here to wait for your trainer for night shift, and Burns didn't say whether the trainer was dead or alive and where does that lead you?" Questioned Danny with folded arms.

"No way, you're my trainer?" Surprised Valerie with widened eyes.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Give the lady a prize," grinned Danny with a teasing smile and clapped.

"Yeah right, this is the lamest place to work at, why would you work here at all?" Laughed Valerie.

"Because I don't have citizenship, because if you let anyone know about this not only will you loose your job, you'll loose your identity," told Danny as Valerie sighed with folded arms.

"Well, I do need my college. What's the worse that could happen," said Valerie as Danny signed in along with his student.

Danny opened the refrigerator and got a box of burger patties.

"What are you doing?" Asked Valerie.

"We need to get these patties ready for tomorrow," told Danny.

"Ok, and how exactly do we do that?" Asked Valerie.

"Get the second box in the back and I'll show you," answered Danny as Valerie got the second box and walked behind him by the defroster, "now, put the patties in here. They'll defrost and you'll get your burgers defrosted the next morning."

Valerie nodded and started throwing the patties in the defroster as Danny took it out and turned her around to face him.

"Not like that," said Danny as he took Valerie's hand and have her take the patty, "make sure that it's put in the right slot," he instructed her as he put the patty in one of the round slots that pilled the patties, "that's how you do it."

Valerie snatched her hand back and started putting the burger patties in the right slot order.

She didn't like the fact that Danny Phantom was her trainer, but if it was worth getting her money for college, it was worth it. This was only for her college money.

After the patties were all filled in the slots, Valerie sighed and looked at Danny.

"Ok, now it's time to get the new burger patties from the truck," told Danny as Valerie cocked her eyebrows and then saw a little girl that looked almost like him, "this is Dani, my cousin. She was getting the patties while we defrosted the other ones. You'll be working with her when your training is done."

"Great, another ghost to deal," grumped Valerie.

"Hey, we have to deal with the one who shoots us twenty-four-seven, but you don't see me complaining," said Dani with folded arms, "so do me a favor and get the freakin' boxes in here. I ain't doing it alone."

Valerie did not like being bossed around by a little twelve-year-old, dead or alive. She was about to say something, until Danny took her by the shoulder and lead her toward the truck.

"Dani, would you at least be nice to her? You don't have to be rude," glared Danny as Dani sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

Valerie got the first box and Danny got the second.

He was able to catch up to her to make sure she was doing her job right.

"Listen, my cousin can be a pain sometimes, especially towards people who hunt ghosts. I apologize for her behalf," said Danny.

"I'm only doing this for my college, ok. Don't think that I'm willing to work with you, because of my secret," glared Valerie, "or our secrets neither."

"I know, you don't have to get so snooty. I know that if it was up to you, I'd disappear from your life or even the Contest," claimed Danny.

"Good," glared Valerie as she put the box in the refrigerator and then went to get the next box, "so, I'm guessing you've been working here for a long time."

"Six Months tops," answered Danny as they walked towards the truck.

"Why do you work here? This is the lamest place you could ever work at?" Asked Valerie.

"No citizenship Valerie, I'm just a . . . well ghost towards the government. I can't even work as an officer. If I worked at the mall, they will ask for my ID, drivers license, or how about my existence? Burns found me in the rain, soaking wet. He felt sorry for me and let me in his restaurant at 12 midnight. He asked me why I was in the rain with no place to go and I told him that I didn't have a place to live except the stupid tree house in Amity Forest that didn't have a good rooftop nor windows. I also told him I was looking for a job, but I had no citizenship. He asked me how good I was at loading stuff on trucks and junk, then he got me the job with minimum wage. When Dani came along, we were able to make double minimum wage, which was only to pay for food, batteries for light, water, and income tax," explained Danny, then put the third box in the refrigerator.

"You pay income tax?" Surprised Valerie.

"Just because I don't have citizenship doesn't mean I don't have a bank account," said Danny.

"But don't you have to write down your phone number?" Asked Valerie.

"Got a cell phone and I used Burn's address for my bills," explained Danny.

"Oh really," glared Valerie in disbelief.

"Hey, he was the first human to actually not treat me like a ghost. Even if he is fruity," defended Danny, then started carrying a box of cheese.

"Listen, ghost boy, you may work here, you may even have the greatest voice anyone has ever seen, but you can't get across to me that you are on my side. I know that you brought that ghost dog to make me miserable," glared Valerie with her finger pointed.

"Then why don't cha tell me the reason for me wanting to ruin your precious life!?" Shouted Danny as Valerie tried to say something, but couldn't find the answer, "how about this? The ghost dog was ruining my life by taring the roof of my house, Jack and Maddie ruined my life by not only destroying my reputation, but killing me when I was alive in the process, you ruined my life by hunting me like an animal, and Paulina ruined my life by claiming that we were together when it was just one date. What did I do? I did nothing!"

"Nothing?" Glared Valerie.

"Name one time I've actually showed my pretty little face in front of you, Jack, Maddie, and Paulina just to get my revenge," challenged Danny, "name one time and I'll take back everything I said."

Valerie once again couldn't think of anything. She knew she was losing this argument and that she was the guilty one.

"That's what I thought. You're an unforgiving person, Valerie. You may think your life is the worst one in the world, but there's more to life then living in an apartment. At least you have a roof over your head. What do I have!? A roof leaking tree house with no bed, a cousin to support, the lamest job in the state, oh, and the fact I'm living off minimum wage just to get freakin' food on our freakin' plate!!" Shouted Danny.

Valerie was shocked by this outburst as Danny snatched another box from the truck to put the refrigerator while she just stood there trying to think of something to prove him wrong.

"You have no idea how lucky you are. I can't even go to college nor even have a supporting father who's overprotective," finished Danny as Valerie started having a guilty feeling inside her gut that made her slower then usual.


	14. Moved on

**That last chapter had to be done for the story. I put curtain things for a reason. Yes, there was a reason for that to be. Review please!!**

Danny was sweeping the restaurant while Valerie was wiping up the tables.

They hadn't talked to one another since the argument that Danny had won.

It was about 9:44 at night and their shift was almost up. Not to mention Valerie was still speechless about what Danny said to her.

"We're done," told Danny as Valerie looked up with an emotionless look.

"Thanks," thanked Valerie, "listen I . . ."

"You're what?" Asked Danny.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were right about everything. I'm only getting money for collage while you're just trying to live. I should be lucky. It's just that you're a ghost and I'm used to ghosts being the guilty ones. I didn't think a ghost would have a harder time then I was," apologized Valerie.

"That's because you don't know me," told Danny.

"I won't tell anybody who you are. Even if everyone knew my ghost hunting stuff. You may not be innocent when it comes to torturing people, but in this case, you do need to live. Everybody deserves to have food on their plate," said Valerie as Danny smiled and then put the broom up.

"Well, I'll help you get your collage while I get a promotion," promised Danny, "Burns told me that I'll get a promotion when I'm done training with you."

"I guess," sighed Valerie who walked out the double doors.

"Not bad," smiled Danny with folded arms.

The next day, Danny was at the roof of Casper High, waiting for his girlfriend, Sam.

He was so excited to see her beautiful face and hold her in his arms. This was like seeing your parents after three years. He felt like he hadn't seen her in years.

The bell rang loudly and everyone came streaming from the school doors and talking about pointless stuff or even about how hard a test was. Some kids were excited about the Baseball Game that was gonna be on at 7:30.

Sam came walking out the doors with her short black hair waving in the wind and her smile glowing as she walked down the steps.

Danny came down in front of her as she gave her boyfriend a loving hug.

"Hey there, my loving ghost boy," greeted Sam.

"Hello, my Sammy," smiled Danny as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Yo dude, I'll see ya at the practices," told Tucker as he walked out and disappeared into the crowd.

Danny noticed Paulina was holding a random guy's hand and just rolled his eyes.

He knew Paulina was trying to make him jealous and was not working for him at all. After she lied to him and made the cover, he didn't care what she did nor whom she was with.

"Somebody's desperate," said Danny.

"Well, I hadn't seen you since yesterday, what was your first clue?" Said Sam.

"I mean Paulina," told Danny as Sam turned and saw Paulina holding a random guy's hand.

"She's been doing this since she saw us kissing on the newspaper," explained Sam as she gave Danny a kiss on his soft lips, "but what do we care."

"I love you," smiled Danny.

"I love you too, ghost boy," replied Sam as the couple sat by the tree and kissed once again.

Paulina's head was so red.

She marched right towards the two love birds with jealousy that filled her head.

"You're just gonna sit there!?" Glared Paulina.

"uh yeah, we broke up and I've moved on while you just became more of a jerk," glared Danny.

"What does she have that I don't?" Asked Paulina with anger, "I'm popular and beautiful."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, Paulina and there's something that you don't get," annoyed Danny.

"What are you saying?" Asked Paulina.

Danny's annoyance was getting worse and then started singing **Northumberland High is from Miley Cyrus and changes are by me.**

_"My problem isn't that I miss you, 'cause I don't. My problem isn't that I kissed you, ooh oh. I figured out, that you're nothing that I thought you're about. You're just caught in a place, that soon time will erase from my heart. You're my type of gal, I guess, if I was stuck in Casper High, for the rest of my life, but people change, thank God I did. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you," _Sang Danny as he stood up and everyone came closer, _"Your problem's not for lack of trying, 'cause you do. It's just that you're __at your best when you're lyin'. Ooh oh. Now you're standing here, saying things you think I wanted to hear, but you've got it all wrong, I've already moved on my dear. You're my type of gal, I guess, if I was stuck in Casper High, for the rest of my life, but people change, thank God I did. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you."_

Everyone started singing along like a course from churches and some added _"bub bub buuu bub bub bu bub bub bu."_

_"When you're standing near me, I don't see so clearly, the feelings are still so palpable, but when I take two steps away, it sheds some light on my day. You can't go back, it's all in the past Guess you got laugh at it," _Sang Danny, then everyone started singing along.

_"You're his type of gal, I guess, if he was stuck in Casper High, for the rest of his life, but people change, thank God he did," _everyone sang.

_"And if there's some confusion, let me tell you you're just dillusional. Get a clue, 'cause people change. Thank God I did. Thank God I did," _Danny sang as everyone started adding a "_bub bub buuu bub bub bu bub bub bu."_

_"Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now," _sang Danny.

_"Just because he liked you back then, it doesn't mean he likes you now," _everyone sang.

_"Just because he liked you back then, it doesn't mean he likes you now,"_ finished Sam.

"Rock and roll!" Shouted Danny as he took Sam and flew away as everyone cheered while Paulina was left with a defeated and embarrassing look on her face. She was told off by the hottest guy she'd ever meet in her life.

Star walked towards Paulina who was now ignored by everyone else now, since they looked at her like a lier.

"I want you to find out what that goth loser has that I don't," ordered Paulina.

"Paulina, I'm only saying this, because I'm your best friend. Forget about him. He's moved on and there are other guys out there besides him. You can't just make him change his mind, he's not like the other guys," told Star.

"I'm not gonna let some goth loser steal my boyfriend!" Glared Paulina.

"Steal? Paulina, Danny asked Sam out. The loser didn't even like the guy at first. I saw Sam put anti Danny Phantom posters up, remember? That probably means that Danny Phantom is not the dream guy you brag about. I've not met him in person and I already figured he's not easy like most of the guys," said Star.

"Are you against me?" Shocked Paulina.

"No, of coarse not, I'm just being a friend and telling you to not chase a waterfall. I've had to chase guys in the past that never liked me. Even I chased Danny Fenton, and when we finally dated, he wasn't what I thought he was. He was . . . too immature and into video games," said Star, "although, it was probably because he was 12 years old, but still."

"It's not the same. Danny Phantom is not like that Fenton loser. He's dead, so it doesn't even matter," glared Paulina, "I'm gonna win him and you're gonna help me."

Paulina left before Star could protest against this. She didn't want to make her friend realize that she was wrong, but at the same time, she didn't want her to wait years to realize that Danny wasn't her type.

She decided to go to the Practices and figure out what she would do.

"Maybe I can talk to Valerie, she'll know what to do," thought Star.


	15. Star's problem

**Paulina needs to get a grip. Seriously, I mean really get a grip. Anyway, now it is time to the next chapter. You noticed I started on She's the Guy You Can Count on, the sequel to He's the Girl You Can Count on. This time, Sam pretends to be a boy. Review please!!**

Danny was floating in midair with some lyrics in his hands and even testing his vocals and singing some words to the song he was gonna sing.

Star noticed that he was happy, yet couldn't get something right. She didn't know what, but she could tell it was something.

She then spotted Valerie, who was practicing her duet with Sam.

"Hey Val," waved Star.

"Hey hon, I can't believe you're here with us before you go to your aunt's," smiled Valerie.

"Yeah, just wanted to spend time with my favorite girl," shrugged Star.

"Or try to help Paulina steal my boyfriend," glared Sam.

"You know what, you can hate my music or go on dating some ghost boy you don't know, but don't you ever accuse Star of doing anything," glared Valerie.

"For your information, Valerie, I do know Danny Phantom and your 'friend' actually is Paulina's little clone and you're just this nobody hanging around with her, because you went from A List to zero!" Shouted Sam defensively.

"You don't know Star and . . ." defended Valerie as Danny dropped in between them.

"Ok you two, break it up," said Danny, "obviously you both are right and wrong. Sam doesn't know Star and you don't know me, so how 'bout let's just make peace here."

"Great, now the ghost boy is gonna preach to us," glared Valerie.

"Valerie, we worked together and made a team. You made a mistake in judging me, now unless you have a reason to judge Sam and saying that she doesn't know me, please tell me or forever hold your peace," glared Danny as Valerie sighed and backed up.

"Hey Danny, you mind if we talk?" Asked Star.

Danny looked behind him where Sam was glaring, knowing that this had something to do with Paulina, or so she thought.

He looked at Star and nodded.

Star and Danny fazed right to a private room at backstage where nobody could hear them in sight.

"Danny, I'm not trying to separate you and Sam. In fact, I'm sick of Paulina talking about how she's gonna get you back and that you like her when you don't. I don't know what to do. She's telling me that I'm gonna help her get you back and I don't want to: my popularity is based on our friendship, I've worked so hard to get this far, and . . ." explained Star as Danny put his hands in front.

"Slow down, I think I can see where this is going," said Danny, "it seems Sam was right about you being Paulina's clone. You seem to do whatever she wants you to do. Is that what a real friend does?"

"No, but if I told her off, all my work in getting high will be wasted," moped Star.

"Worked? If you really did work to get far, then one friendship breakup is not gonna ruin it and even if it was, do you really want to spend your whole life being someone else's slave?" Asked Danny as Star shook her head, "take it from somebody who's been there. When I was alive, I wanted so much to be popular and I thought being with jerks would help, but I lost a great friend and I became lower then low and now I really am famous and I hate it. Valerie understands where you're coming from and if you don't stand up for yourself, you'll end up losing her friendship too. Don't do the same mistake I did."

Star smiled and knew that Danny did understand where she was coming from.

"You remind me of a close friend from elementary school. Danny Fenton. We were good friends as kids. He was popular in Junior High and . . . well that was it and then I became popular in High School and he was Low Class. We dated for about a year, because I crushed on him deeply. I think he was still friends with Tucker, but he was the only person I could truly talk to about anything," said Star.

"I think if he were here and had the chance, he would tell you how sorry he was for ever breaking up with you and say that was the dumbest thing he's ever done in his life. He probably even feels everyday when he thinks about it, that it's like a jolt in his stomach," said Danny.

"Wait a second, the talent show, that voice, Danny Fenton? Surprised Star.

"Ta da," smiled Danny sarcastically, "I could never talk to you, because of how stupid I felt. I started regretting my mistake when I became a loser."

"You're not a loser Danny and we may never ever get back, but I want us to be friends," smiled Star, "I'll have at least somebody to be truly my friend. That's why I loved you."

"Yeah," smiled Danny as he and Star gave a friendly hug and parted, "I don't think you're a jerk, you're just trying to fit in."

"And I don't need one person to do that," smirked Star and promised, "I'm gonna stand up to Paulina and try to make it to the Singing Contest. It's a personal thing."

"I'm proud of you, Star," said Danny as he saw Star leave backstage, then Sam walked to her boyfriend.

"You never told me you and Star dated," said Sam with folded arms.

"I knew that was you spying on me," smiled Danny, "and we were 12."

"You two have known each other and were once popular," added Sam.

"Just because somebody is a jerk, doesn't mean you know their lives. Star is a sweet girl, once you get to know her," promised Danny.

"I thought she was Paulina's clone . . . and she was, but she wasn't even a jerk at all. She just needed a friend," realized Sam.

"I think her being a jerk was my fault. I started being one and she just wanted me back," moped Danny with guilt, "I just wanted the real Star back."

"And I think you just got her back," smiled Sam as she laid one hand on Danny's cheek and he smiled.

"Hey," greeted Valerie as she came up, "Star told me what happened. I guess I should thank you. Maybe you aren't so bad, ghost boy."

"What did she tell you?" Asked Danny.

"That she was having issues with Paulina and you told her to stand up for herself," answered Valerie as Danny sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Star's a good girl. You're lucky to have her as a friend," said Danny.

"Sorry for the argument, you were right, I didn't know Star," apologized Sam.

"And I didn't know Danny," added Valerie.

"We all misunderstood, but we come together in a circle of friends," smiled Danny as the whole group gave a group hug.

"In the end, it doesn't even matter who wins," smiled Valerie.

"We're all in this together," finished up Danny.

"Hey!" Called Dash who just entered backstage, "Jazz has an announcement!"

The trio ran off backstage and joined in with the others who were in the contest.

Jazz had a stack of papers in her hands and sat right on the stage as everyone sat in a seat where the audience would sit only several days from then.

"I have an announcement. As you know, the Contest is officially gonna be four days from now and we have everything to decorate the stage and everything, but the only issue, is my parents, who hunt ghosts," told Jazz as everyone started talking in a panic-like manner.

"Are you nuts? We can't have ghost hunters ruining the contest because there's a ghost here," complained Geek Girl #1.

"Well, at least the rumors of ghosts being in the stadium are true," joked Danny.

"Danny, this is serious, we need a plan for your safety," glared Jazz.

"How 'bout we go to their house and throw eggs and toilet paper!" Shouted Mikey as everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Or . . . how about we not allow any weapons nor any disruption in the show?" Suggested Valerie.

"That works," shrugged Danny.

"I'll have to talk with the judges about that," told Jazz.

"It's rather that or go with Mikey's ridiculous plan that's gonna get us arrested," said Tucker.

"I agree," said Sam.

"Very well, I'll talk with the judges and see what they say about putting a rule of no ghost weapons nor disrupting the Contest. The ones that agree, say ey," told Jazz.

"EY!" Agreed Everyone.

"Then it's settled," smiled Jazz as she left as everyone looked at each other.


	16. One last chance

**Ok, I finally got the songs and now it is time for the contest. This will be really long, because there are several songs in this one. Changes are by me and the songs are not mine. They're by Miley Cyrus, Camp Rock and so forth. The changes are from me to make this more like they're talking about themselves. Review please!!**

It was the day of the contest and everyone was taking their seats.

Jazz felt proud of herself, but was still a little nervous about her parents coming and hosting the Contest herself. She was also a judge, which meant that she had to judge each contestant by their skills and errors. It was also by the smoothness of their voice.

She saw her parents: Jack and Maddie, with their proud smiles and as always, her dad brought his equipment. This was gonna be a long day.

"Hey Jazzy pants," smiled Jack.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. This must be big for you," said Maddie.

"You have no idea," said Jazz nervously, "Dad, the rules say no ghost equipment."

"What? But why would they not allow ghost hunting equipment. You never know when there might be a ghost nearby," smirked Jack.

"Remember the Talent Show incident and my brother? I don't want any of my contestants to be harmed," glared Jazz.

"That was that ghost punk: Danny Phantom," told Jack.

"The police stated that the explosion killed Danny and even the Judges agree that it is a good benefit for the contestants' safety," glared Jazz stubbornly.

"Ugh, fine," agreed Jack in defeat as he put his ghost weapons on the table and were about to go in until Jazz stopped them.

"Dad," glared Jazz as Jack showed a grunt and got out other ghost weapons from his pockets, "The rules also state that there can't be interruptions in the Contest no matter if there are ghosts or not."

"This place is so picky. Just one time of a destruction and they think the world is coming to an end. It's not like I'm gonna try to hunt a contestant or something," complained Jack as him and his wife went inside.

"I beg to differ," whispered Jazz as she went backstage and saw everyone get ready.

"Hey Jazz," smiled Danny.

"Hey guys, are you all ready?" Asked Jazz.

"I am," called Mikey, "who's going first."

"I'm gonna start with Dash, but before we start singing. I'm gonna do a song on stage," told Jazz, "something personal I need to bring out."

Danny smiled as Jazz presented herself on stage with a guitar and the audience clapped excitedly.

Jazz could see everyone staring at her, including her parents. She felt a little nervous and knew what she had to do.

"Welcome to our Singing Contest. We will judge everyone by their character, skill, motivation, and most importantly, their talent. Now before we begin, there's a song I want to sing. You see, almost a year ago, my brother died from an accident at the Talent Show, some think Danny Phantom did it. Although, I beg to differ on that rumor. He actually encouraged me for this day to present this song to dedicate to my brother and even helped me get this contest started. This is for you, Danny," announced Jazz and then started playing her guitar and sang, _"Sha la la la la, Sha la la la la, you used to call me your sissy. Said I was sent straight down from heaven, You'd hold me close when you're scared, I loved the way you felt so strong, I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here right by me. _

_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you Sha la la la la, I miss you._

_You used to call me a dreamer, and now I'm living out my dream. Oh how I wish you could see, everything that's happening for me. I'm thinking back on the past. It's true time is flying but too fast._

_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you Sha la la la la, I miss you._

_I know you're in a better place, yeah, but I wish I could see your face, oh, I know you're where you need to be, even though it's not here with me._

_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you, sha la la la la. I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you, sha la la la la. I miss you."_

Everyone clapped and some even cried.

Jazz could see her mother crying with the memories sweeping through her head and thinking of the one black haired boy that would be in her arms, was now gone for good.

She could not see that behind the curtains, Danny was also shedding a few tears. He knew that Jazz really missed him and he also knew that this moment would be the only time he would ever show his parents he wasn't gone forever.

Jazz took the microphone and then announced, "now may I present to you, Dash Baxter."

Dash came up one stage with that proud look on his face as Danny rolled his eyes.

_"This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles._

_Now how many days in a year? She woke up with hope, but only found tears. I can be so insincere. Making her promises never for real. As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. Now how many days disappear, when you look in the mirror? So how do you choose? Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say._

_This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles._

_Now how many lovers would stay, to put up with this stuff, day after day. Now how did we wind up this way, watching our mouths for the words that we say? As long as we stay here waiting, wearing the clothes and the soles that we choose. Now how do we get here today, when we're walking too far for the price of our shoes. Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say._

_This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles._

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say._

_This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles._

_This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles. When she smiles," _sang Dash.

Everyone clapped for the song while Jazz and the two other judges wrote their scores.

This wasn't American Idol where the judges said what they thought. They just wrote their scores and announced the winner at the end of the contest.

Jazz went up and then announced, "that was great, Dash. Now give it up for our next contestant."

Everyone clapped as Geek Girl #2 came up on stage and was ready to sing her song.

_"Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart? How the music can free her, whenever it starts, and it's magic, if the music is groovy, it makes you feel happy like an old time movie. I'll tell ya about the magic. It'll free your soul, but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll. _

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose. If it's jug band music or rhythm in blues, just go and listen. It'll start with a smile. It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try. Your feet start tapping, and you can't seem to find, how you got there, so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me, we'll dance until morning, just you and me, and maybe, if the music is right. I'll meet ya tomorrow, so late at night. We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see, all the magic's in music and the music's in me, yeah. Do you believe in magic? Yeah._

_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul. Believe in the magic of rock n roll. Believe in the magic that can set you free, ohhhh, talkin' 'bout magic._

_Do you believe like I believe? Do you believe in magic?" _Sang Geek Girl #2 as the audience clapped cheerly.

Danny smiled and then walked towards his girlfriend who was putting on her makeup.

"You nervous?" Asked Danny.

"A little," nodded Sam as she gave a quaint smile.

"What do you think Mom and Dad will think when they hear me sing?" Asked Danny.

"Who knows Danny, who knows?" Shrugged Valerie, "they'll probably think you're trying to bomb the stage."

Sam and Valerie laughed, but Danny stayed quiet at first, then made a fake laugh. He was really believing that his parents would think he was gonna bomb the stage. It'd be so like them to do that.

"Yeah . . . bomb the stage," muttered Danny, then floated on his way off, "I can't do this, my parents will kill me by the time I'm finished."

"You're not thinking of quiting are you?" Asked Star who just entered backstage, "after all the hard work you put through this?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Danny.

"My aunt came late, but the real reason I didn't join was because I was scared of losing Paulina's friendship, but you taught me something that I think you are forgetting by leaving here," answered Star.

"What's that?" Asked Danny.

_"They tell you a good girl is quiet, that you should never ask why, 'cause it only makes it harder to fit in. You should be happy, excited, even if you're just invited, 'cause the winners need someone to clap for them. It's so hard just waiting, in a line that never moves, it's time you started making, your own rules._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with your last breath, so here I am, here I am. Make 'em listen, 'cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore, so here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am," _sang Star as Danny was about to exit until Star grabbed his shoulder and then his head turned, _"You only get one life to work it, so who cares if it's not perfect, I say it's close enough to perfect for me. Why should you hide from the thunder, and the lightning that you're under, 'cause there ain't nobody else you want to be? If how your living isn't working, there's one thing that will help. You gotta finally stop searching, to find yourself._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with your last breath, so here I am, here I am. Make 'em listen, 'cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore, so here I am, here I am, here I am._

_The world better make some room, yeah move over, over, 'cause your coming through, 'cause your coming through._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with your last breath, so here I am, here I am. Make 'em listen, 'cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore, so here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am."_

Danny stood there emotionlessly while Star kept her hand on his shoulder.

"You tell me not to do the same mistake you did. It's my turn to say that," said Star, "I wanted to be popular to win you back, but I gave up, because I was scared that I would lose the friends I ganged. What I didn't realize, was that they weren't really my true friends and now the only true friends I have are the people here. That's why I'm here. I may've not gotten my goal, but I got something better. I have a great boyfriend, my best friend, and most importantly, my two old friends I once lost. Don't give up something you worked so hard for or you'll never get it back."

Danny smiled and gave Star a friendly hug and promised, "I'm not gonna give up, Star. Not this moment."

"That's the Danny I know," smiled Star as they walked backstage where everyone was standing around talking like a big gossip was going on and everyone just had to know.

Valerie was the first person to notice Star backstage.

"Hey girlfriend, I thought you were with your aunt," said Valerie.

"She drove here and the real reason I didn't sign up was because I didn't want to lose my popular friends. I don't want to be Paulina's servant and I like the friends I have right now and the ones I ganged back. I guess my instincts told me not to do the same mistake I did in my 8th grade year," explained Star.

"I'm proud of you. How's Paulina taking it?" Asked Valerie.

"Well . . . I didn't tell her yet, but there will be some questioning if she ever sees me here," told Star.

"I hope she gets what she deserves," glared Sam with folded arms.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that my song is a duet," panicked Danny while smacking his forehead with his bottom palm.

"What?" Surprised Sam, "but you don't have time to find another person and I can't go, because they won't let someone sing in two different contestants."

"I can go," volunteered Star.

"She does have a good voice," shrugged Valerie.

"Then it's settled," smiled Danny as Star grinned.


	17. This is me

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Danny will come and sing and yes, Paulina will not like Star singing with Danny. In fact, you'll love what her and Danny do to her at the end. Review please!!**

Mikey had just finished his solo performance and Jazz came back up on stage while Danny was peeking through the curtains and sighed.

"Now, our next contestant or contestants, is Valerie and Sam," announced Jazz as the audience clapped and cheered for the next duet singers.

Sam and Valerie walked up and brought their CD to Tucker as he put it in the Player to play the song.

_"__In a moment, everything can change, Feel the wind on your shoulder, For a minute, all the world can wait, Let go of your yesterday," _Sang Sam.

_"Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing? And take control," _Sang Valerie, then they started singing together.

_"Fly, Open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine, Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, And start to try, cause it's your time, Time to fly," _dueted Sam and Valerie.

_"All your worries, leave them somewhere else, Find a dream you can follow, Reach for something, when there's nothing left, And the world's feeling hollow. Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing? And take control," _sang Valerie.

_"Fly, Open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine, Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, And start to try, cause it's your time, Time to fly," d_ueted Valerie and Sam.

_"And when you're down and feel alone, Just want to run away, Trust yourself and don't give up, You know you better than anyone else, In a moment, everything can change, Feel the wind on your shoulder, For a minute, all the world can wait, Let go of yesterday," _sang Sam.

_"Fly, Open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine, Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, And start to try. Fly, Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, And start to try, cause it's your time, Time to fly. In a moment, everything can change," _finished Sam and Valerie as the whole crowd cheered.

Sam and Valerie bowed to the clapping and then went backstage.

Danny peeked through the curtains and saw Jazz coming forward. His turn was definitely gonna be next. He could feel it in his bones.

"That was a great song! Next, but not least, we have a special guest who is not from Casper High. Please welcome: Danny Phantom and his partner Star!" Announced Jazz.

As soon as Danny heard his name, he froze like an ice cube.

He saw his parents' jaws drop to the ground, the parents talking, the girls sighing with their strange smiles, and the guys shouting "you go Phantom!" or putting gang signs. This gave him more of a stage fright then ever.

Danny felt somebody push him on stage, which almost caused him to stumble on stage.

He turned to see Star waving with her sincere smile and lipped, 'you can do this'.

Danny slowly walked towards the microphone and looked at his parents who just showed glares, which tightened his throat and then, heard the song play.

The song came to him in a flash.

_"I've always been the kind of guy, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say, but I have this dream, right inside of me," _sang Danny as his confidence came to him and his stage fright drifted away,_ "I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know, this is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now, gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me."_

Jazz's mouth was wide open. She knew that voice, that song.

"Danny Phantom is my brother?" Whispered Jazz in shock, "that's why he was on the stage of the talent show."

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were already angry that the judges just let a ghost enter a Contest, but now a ghost just stole their son's song.

"I can't believe this," angered Jack.

"Relax honey, he may've stolen our son's song, but he can't finish it unless he's Danny. Our son didn't finish the song," reminded Maddie. Too bad they were gonna get a big surprise.

_"Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark, to dream about a life, where you're the shining star. Even though it seems, like it's too far away," _Danny sang and told himself 'c'mon Fenton, you can do this. You worked way too hard to give up. It's time to finish this song.' _"I have to believe in myself, it's the only way."_

"Oh son of a gun," shocked Jack, "how'd he get the lyrics?"

_"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now, gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be. This is meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" _Sang Danny with the music in his heart and then a white flash surrounded him and his hair was now black, he wore a white shirt with a red oval and coating, jeans, tennis shoes, and his eyes were now blue. Everyone gasped and Jack and Maddie went overboard. He looked at his glowing bare hand, "oh my . . ."

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you. I gotta find you," _sang Star as Danny turned and gave a smile, _"you're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, I need to find __you."_

_"I gotta find you," _dueted Star and Danny.

_"This is real, this is me," _Danny sang in spirit.

_"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be, this is . . ."_ dueted Star and Danny as they sang seperate parts.

_"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" _Sang Danny.

_"You're the missing piece, the song inside of me," _sang Star along with Danny.

_"This is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" _Sang Danny.

_"You're the voice inside my head, the reason that I'm singing," _Star sang along with Danny once again.

_"Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me," _finished Star and Danny as everyone cheered and the two friends ended it with a hug, then a bow to the crowd.

Danny's form changed back to normal.

He noticed his parents standing up with confused looks. Yet, their eyes had just been opened to a whole new view of Danny Phantom. What was it?

Jazz even knew that her parents were speechless and dismayed at what they saw. They found a new view towards Danny Phantom.

At backstage, Danny walked back and then noticed Dash with widened eyes and a speechless look.

"You're Danny Fenterd?" Asked Dash like a three-year-old asking his parents where babies come from.

"Yeah, I'm the kid you once pushed inside your locker and I still remember the sent of your stinky socks," smirked Danny with folded arms.

"But, you're a hero and . . . Fentern is a wimp," surprised Dash.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought," shrugged Danny, "with my powers, I could've hung your undies on a flag pole."

"So . . . why didn't you?" Asked Dash with a confused look.

"Because with ghostly powers, comes ghostly responsibilities," answered Danny.

"You know, you did help all of us. That's something the Danny Fenton I know does," said Star, "so, friends?"

"You know it, Star," smiled Danny.

"The votes are in and why didn't you tell me?" Glared Jazz at Danny.

"This is my way of telling you," answered Danny rolling his eyes.

"You always did have a way with actions," smiled Jazz as she gave her little brother the biggest hug ever, "I missed you."

"I know," said Danny as they parted, then Sam came.

"Wow Danny, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. Guess the truth's out," said Sam.

"Looks like it, I wonder what Mom and Dad are thinking," wondered Danny.

"Who knows, Danny? Who knows?" Sighed Jazz.


	18. One last time

**Sorry I hadn't done one story in forever. I just had a lot of things comin' here like catching up on my school work and junk. You guys really seem to like how this story is going. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Jazz came back up on stage along with everyone who entered the Contest.

They all held hands and bowed as the audience clapped and started whistling.

"We are glad to enter this Contest, we will be announcing the winners after our final performance done by everyone who had participated and helped!" Announced Jazz as the managers of the contest, including Tucker, came right forward and everyone clapped.

The song started playing and everyone on stage started dancing and singing. **This is A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes by Circle of Stars from Disney.**

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep. In dreams you will loose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep," _Sang Valerie.

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through," _sang Star.

_"No matter how your heart is grievin', if you keep on believin'," _sang Geek Girl #2.

_"The dream that you wish will come true," _sang Star.

_"Hey yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah yeah! Hey yeah!" _sang everyone.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes," _sang Dash.

_"When you're feeling small, alone in the night you whisper, thinking no one can hear you at all," _joined Geek Boy #1.

_"You wake with the morning sunlight, to find fortune that is smiling on you," _sang Valerie.

_"Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow, the dream that you wish will come true,"_ dueted Valerie and Tucker.

_"Hey yeah yeah yeah, hey yeah! Hey yeah yeah yeah, hey yeah!" _Everyone sang.

_"When you can dream then you can start. A dream is a wish you make with your heart. When you can dream then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart," _dueted Jazz and Danny.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes," _sang Tucker.

_"When your fast asleep, in dreams you will loose your heartaches. Whatever your wish for you keep," _joined in Sam.

_"You wake with the morning sunlight," _sang Jazz.

_"To find fortune that is smiling on you," _sang Danny.

_"Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow, the dream that you wish will come true," _everyone sang.

_"No matter how your heart is grievin', if you keep on believin'," _sang Danny.

_"The dream that you wish will come true," _finished Danny and Sam as his form changed into his human version again. This time, nobody was that surprised.

_" When you can dream then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart. When you can dream then you can start, A dream is a wish you make with your heart. When you can dream then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart. When you can dream then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart. When you can dream then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart. When you can dream then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart," _everyone sang at the finished as they lifted their hands and the audience clapped.

Everyone bowed and left backstage.

"That raps up our Show!" Said Jazz before she also left backstage.

Danny changed into his normal form and was able to find Sam.

"Hey Danny, that was fun," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, and I feel good. I can actually _finish my song,"_ smiled Danny teasingly (Danny sings in the italics).

"You are something else," said Sam as she then kissed his cheek.

"I have to admit, that change on stage was pretty awesome," thought Star.

"I couldn't agree more," agreed Danny as he saw the Guys in White out the window, "great, those guys are here?"

"Well, you were singing in front of millions of people," shrugged Sam.

"Better go, see ya," waved Danny as he flew off.

"See ya, boyfriend," sighed Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Star OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Star was walking to the front where she saw her parents and other people's parents congratulating their kids for their performance.

She saw Danny fly off and wondered why he would be flying off so soon, then saw the Guys in White. She figured that somebody in the audience ratted.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna be there," glared Paulina.

"Well, Danny needed help and I decided to help a friend in need," said Star.

"Oh, so you think that singing with the guy of my dreams is 'helping'?" Glared Paulina.

"Helping!? What do you know about helping!?! All you do is sit around your butt all day trying to chase a waterfall that's never coming! I should've agreed to help Valerie to be her duet partner!" Shouted Star angrily.

"I thought we were friends!" Said Paulina with folded arms.

"Friends? The only friends I had were the ones I lost. I should have forgiven Danny, got back with him, and not cared whether I was kicked off your popular team or not! I'm through with you, Paulina and if you do anything to Sam or Danny to break up their relationship! I swear I will beat the crud outta you and make sure you have a neck fracture!" Growled Star sharply as she walked out and their friendship ended officially.

Sam saw what had happened between Paulina and Star and smiled. She decided to trust Star strongly from now on whether she was popular, mean to her only a week ago, or seemed shallow. There was something under that wannabe side.

Star felt a hand on her shoulder as her head turned and noticed Sam's face.

"Thanks," thanked Sam.

"Your welcome," smiled Star, "what are friends for?"

"Do you think this'll ruin your popularity?" Asked Sam.

"Doubt it, since I'm friends with a famous ghost boy, and I don't care," told Star.

"Well, either way, you'll always be on my team," smiled Sam as the two girls laughed.

Jack and Maddie exited out of the building and were both speechless.

They did not expect the ghost boy to end up being their son. It had to be a trick . . . right?

In the sky, Danny saw his parents exit out of the RV to Fenton Works.

Danny decided to confront to his parents or he would never get over the fact that they had hunted him all this time and now saw him change to a version of what was once himself in human.

He fazed into their Living Room and saw them in the kitchen talking about what happened at the Contest.

"Did you see what happened to that Phantom kid?" Asked Jack.

"I saw it, he changed into our son. That can't be Danny, he's dead," said Maddie.

"Unless . . . when our son died . . . he . . . changed into a ghost whom we claimed killed our son," thought Jack.

"But that can't be right . . . but if that was to occur, then that means . . ." realized Maddie.

"Our son's murder was me," finished Jack quietly, "Danny Phantom never killed my son. I did. My obsession over ghosts took away the one I held dear and he may never forgive me."

"Jack, it was my fault too, I should've seen it coming," said Maddie, "and after our hunting game, I doubt if Danny ever wants to speak with us again."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Danny as the parents turned and saw him at the front of the kitchen, "it was just an accident and I don't care if you guys hunted me. You guys are ghost hunters and not even Tucker nor Jazz recognized me. I mean, look at me, my hair is as white as my grandma's, I'm wearing this tight leather suit which itches at night and is uncomfortably hot during the day, and my eyes are green. I doubt if even Sherlock Homes would know who I was. I love you guys, no matter how many mistakes you guys make."

"Oh my gosh, you really are my son," smiled Maddie as she grasped Danny in her arms, "I am so sorry."

"I am too Danny, I should've tested that device," apologized Jack.

"It doesn't matter, I got my family back," smiled Danny.

"And you're coming back to live with us," told Maddie.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" thanked Danny in joy, "and you mind if somebody else comes to live with us. My mortal enemy cloned me and now I have a messed up clone version of me."

"Sure, anyone who's a Fenton is welcomed here anytime. What's his name?" Asked Jack.

"It's a she and her name is Dani with an 'i'," told Danny.


	19. Epilogue: Payback

**Finally is time for me to present my Epilogue. This is a funny one since I want this happy ending to have humor. I hope you liked my story. I know I did. Review please!!**

Paulina had just lost her best friend Star and was so mad and frustrated. She could still win Danny's heart even though he was still dating that goth chick and didn't want to talk to her again. At least that's what she believed.

She decided to cut off her steam by making fun of the employers inside the Nasty Burger.

Paulina went to the front counter with an evil smirk up her nose.

"Hey!" Called Paulina as a blond worker turned around, who turned out to be none other than Star, "no way, now you're working with losers too?"

"Valerie and I thought it'd be cool to work together and I'm working with my only true friends who were actually friends with me compared to some people," glared Star.

"Whatever, just give me a Meaty Melt with extra pickles," ordered Paulina.

"That will be 3.43," said Star as she typed things on the cashier.

"I hope you losers like meat better then dishes," smirked Paulina as the order was given and she looked at it and said, "where's my pickles!?"

Apparently, the employers purposely put the pickles under the burger to show their annoyance and to humiliate her when she complained to the boss.

"Sorry, we forgot to put the pickles inside the burger," mocked Star as the other workers laughed.

"I'm making a complaint to your boss!" Shouted Paulina.

"No please, don't complain to our boss," warned Star fakely.

"Well, I am, now bring me your manager!" Ordered Paulina.

Star went to the Manager's office and Danny came out with his badge and everything.

What Paulina didn't know, was that Burns was now managing Night Shift with Valerie who was the new Night Shift worker. Danny was now working the day shift and was no longer afraid of letting other people know where he worked at since he had his true friends working there and having his back.

Danny appeared and Paulina's cheeks turned bright red. She didn't say a word.

"Hey, aren't you the one who made fun of me while I was Nasty Net a few days ago?" Glared Danny as everyone gasped of the fact not only was he managing a fast food restaurant, but he was inside the Nasty Net when Paulina made fun of him.

Paulina's cheeks turned even brighter red to discover that the boy she crushed on was the very same person inside the Nasty Net a few days ago. That was not good on her reputation.

"Warned ya," shrugged Star as all the workers grabbed a ketchup and mustard bottles and squirted Paulina's blouse, making nasty stains that would be hard to get off.

"WHAHOOOO!!!!!" Cheered Everyone as Paulina ran herself out of the restaurant.

Sam came up to the counter and asked, "aren't you afraid she'll sue you?"

"You mean after she finds herself grounded for taking advantage of her friends and abusing my employers? I sued her father's company for abusing my employers," explained Danny.

"Smart," smirked Sam as they both kissed and Kwan came to the counter.

"I want to apply for a job," told Kwan as Danny's eyes darted toward Star, then said, "here's an application."

Danny gave Kwan an application as Star looked at him with a sincere smile. 'I guess there are some things I still have,' she thought.


End file.
